


Writing prompts and drabbles.

by Koalagriton



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koalagriton/pseuds/Koalagriton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots and drabbles. Some are cute, others angsty and some are smutty. Including Jhannatello (harem boy Donnie au), 2014 Raphril, 2012/2014 Apritello and more... unusual pairings. You can submit your own prompts and suggestions on my tumblr, username: koalagriton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things you said when we were on top of the world. Leonardo x Casey 2012

Leo and Casey spent most of the morning hiking up to Talbot Point, the same place where they had fought that Chimera mutant about a year ago. The others had refused to accompany Leonardo when he told them his intentions last night groaning about the hour he planned on heading out but Casey had surprisingly seemed very excited about going. Well, he wasn’t that surprised.

 

He had been spending more and more time with the human teen recently as he’d volunteer to tag along with him even on the most boring errands. He was glad. Even checking the perimeter alarms for Donnie had turned into an awesome time out. Casey had a way of doing that.

 

Once at the top, feeling sweaty and tired but very accomplished, they rested and looked out to the horizon. Casey made a jab about Leo having to drag a blind April up here last time and his answering laugh echoed around them.

 

“Echo!” Leo called into the valley and his voice boomed around them along with Casey’s cackling.

 

“Goongala!” Casey cried out and soon after they were both calling out increasingly ridiculous things into the void.

 

“I ate Raph’s last slice of pizza and blamed Mikey!” Leonardo confessed with his hands cupped around his mouth.

 

Casey guffawed, waited for the noise to die down before his turn, “I found Raph’s porn stash and snuck a clown porn mag in the pile!”

 

“Clown porn?!” Leonardo started laughing hysterically, falling back on his carapace and rolling side to side as he hugged his abdomen, tears streaking down his face.

 

Casey watched him with a huge smile on his face. He decided then that Leonardo’s laughter echoing around him was the best sound ever. Watching him as he slowly recovered, trying to catch his breath. His cheeks were still pleasantly flushed when Casey filled himself with courage and took a deep breath to yell out again.

 

“I’m in love with you!” Beside him Leonardo went silent and he could feel him sitting up to watch him. He closed his eyes and held his breath, his courage had left him with his voice and he didn’t dare turn around to look at the turtle. He fisted his hands on his thighs. He had to, he had to see this through and whatever happened he’d know he’d tried his best to convey his feelings.

 

When he turned around he was met with a red-cheeked Leonardo looking at him with a bit of confusion and fear. “Me?” He asked in what sounded like the smallest voice in the world.

 

Casey nodded. “Are you sure?” Leo asked again, replied with another nod. “Not Raph or April?” Casey shook his head as his voice was still nowhere to be found and when he saw the glimmer of hope in the turtle’s eyes he pulled him forward by the leather strap across his plastron and pressed his lips to Leo’s smiling mouth.

 


	2. Things you said through your teeth. Raphael x Karai 2012

“Raph, why don’t you show me where you keep the Shellraiser?”

 

“What? It’s right over there.” Raphael waved a hand in the vague direction of the garage in the lair.

 

“No, Raph,” she slid her hand to the underside of Raph’s arm catching his attention immediately and then pinched the soft flesh causing him to pull away and growl. “I mean, why don’t you show me yourself.” She said through her teeth, her jaw clenched and raising her eyebrows slightly as if she were trying to convey a message.

 

“Fiiine, whatever.” He answered in the same manner, imitating her, and started to walk in the direction as he muttered under his breath while he rubbed his arm. He did NOT understand this girl, or any girls for that matter. She would be flirty one moment and outright nasty the next.

 

“It’s. fucking. right. the-” As he waved in the direction of the vehicle answering angrily, Karai pulled him against the side of the Shellraiser and covered his mouth with hers. She pushed her tongue into his partially opened lips as he was cut off from his sentence.

 

Her lips released him a second later with a wet ‘smack’ sound from the suction, turned and left with a “Thank you, you are very kind.” and a feral grin on her sly lips.

 

He stood there like a statue for a couple of minutes before his brain could process what the fuck had just happened.


	3. Things you said when you were crying. Mikey x Donnie 2012

Donatello had been gone for over four hours and they were beginning to worry. April had called him during their patrol asking if he could go over to her house later to talk and he’d wasted no time once they were done to rush to her. Raphael had been oddly quiet, not poking fun at him or mentioning anything between the phone call and his departure despite Don’s dorky comments about her eyes and beauty and whatnot. It was Mikey’s first clue that something was not right.

 

The second clue was that it was now two in the morning and there still was no word from him. He didn’t usually miss curfew without warning. When Leonardo phoned Donnie and received no answer he then phoned April who had confirmed he’d left before midnight. Leonardo was getting ready to call for a strategy meeting before Raphael spoke up and sheepishly admitted that he knew from Casey that April had called him over to tell him that she and Casey were now dating.

 

The three brothers looked between them and Leonardo decided that Donatello needed some space. “Space… No one needs space! Who would need space? What you need is to stop feeling like crap.” Mikey made up his mind and sneaked out after the other two went to bed. He used his phone to triangulate his brother’s location (just like with pizza guys!) and headed over.

 

It was pouring outside and he found Donatello on a rooftop, noticing it was where they had first spotted April that day that changed everything for them. For Donnie it had changed him in more ways than one. He walked over without saying anything and plonked himself down beside him, shoulders touching.

 

He wasn’t sure what to say or if there was anything he could say to make him feel better. Donnie didn’t move to acknowledge he was there or make any sound except the occasional muffled sniffle and broken intake of air. He swung an arm over his brother’s shoulders and wished, not for the first time, he were taller so he could tuck him under his chin. But he wasn’t, so he leaned his head on his brother’s shoulder and sat with him and his grief.

 

After a while Donatello took a huge breath and leaned into his little brother, resting the side of his jaw on the top of his head. “I thought… I thought I had a chance with her.” He said in a soft, quivering voice.

 

“You did! Don’t listen to Raph. I can’t believe she picked that bonehead over you. Girl has no taste.”

 

Donatello snorted softly at Mikey’s words. “He’s human. There are a lot of things I can never give her.”

 

Mikey’s arm squeezed Donatello tightly trying to use pressure and warmth to show how much he loved him. Donnie was smart and kind and fun and if she couldn’t see those things then she didn’t deserve him. Mikey told him and he felt Donnie’s cheek scrunching up against the skin on his head. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was smiling or frowning so he turned his head to nuzzle into his brother’s shoulder.

 

“I would pick you over that guy any day. I’d pick you over any human.” He said in a muffled voice into his brother’s skin and meant every word of it.

 

He wasn’t sure if Donatello had understood exactly what he was trying to say or he was just responding to Michelangelo’s attempts to comfort when he answered, “I love you too, Mikey.” And kissed the top of his head.

 

Mikey sighed and held on to Don until he was ready to go home. He would hold on forever if he let him.


	4. Things you said too quietly. Leonardo x Usagi 2003

Usagi leaned forward slightly on an extended foot, watching, waiting. Leonardo’s whole focus was on him, his intense gaze taking in every twitch of furred muscle and breath of air. Suddenly they both dashed forward, unsheathing their weapons and clashing together as they met in the middle.

 

Leonardo’s katana slid against his own as his muscled legs extended, springing over the rabbit. The turtle’s sword held against his even as he twisted in the air and switched his hold, pulling out a second katana and with a graceful arc he was disarmed, his weapon spinning away from his hands on the ground.

 

“Beautiful.” He whispered in awe as he admired the turtle’s perfect form.

 

Leonardo turned back around to face him, having already retrieved Usagi’s katana from the ground. “Did you say something?”

 

“Uh, no, no, I didn’t say anything.” He coughed thanking the gods his fur didn’t let anyone see the heat he felt on his face and accepted his sword from Leonardo, their fingers brushing and lingering slightly longer than necessary.

 

“Another round?”

 

“Absolutely.” The rabbit immediately answered. He would probably lose again, he couldn’t take his sight from his opponent’s obsidian eyes and well toned legs. He didn’t mind at all.


	5. Things you said when you thought I was asleep. April x Donnie 2012

April caressed the back of Donnie’s head tenderly. They had all fallen asleep in the pit watching some old movies Michelangelo had found in a dumpster somewhere and she decided to spend the night knowing she didn’t have class tomorrow.

 

She woke up to a darkened television and to find everyone had gone off to their rooms except Donatello and herself. She hadn’t been sure whether to wake him or let him sleep and sat down, listening to his soft breath whistling between his teeth. Her fingers moved of their own accord to the smooth skin of the back of his skull, fanning over the line of his jaw, curling over his neck and shoulders.

 

She didn’t realise that Donatello had gone silent and was now trying to stay perfectly still, relishing in the feeling of her fingertips on him. “How can you be so beautiful, Donnie?” She whispered softly, sighing as her hand left him. She made to rise and leave to bed when a large three-fingered hand captured her own.

 

“April?” Large brown eyes searched hers. He didn’t dare ask her about what she just said but her blush told him she knew she had been discovered.

 

She moved her hands to capture his cheeks with her palms. She always expected him to be cold but his skin always felt hot to her touch. Perhaps the purplish hue had something to do with it. She pressed a soft kiss to the tip of his snout, between his nostrils. “Lets go to bed, Donnie.”

 

Donnie could only nod and follow her as she pulled him by his hand towards his room, wondering if he had actually woken up or was still dreaming.


	6. Things you didn’t say at all. Leo x Karai 2012

“Karai! Please! It’s me, Leonardo!”

 

The snake mutant stopped in its tracks and turned its head, the smaller snake heads on the ends of her arms turning with her. Leonardo held his breath for a moment and seeing he had her attention, inched slowly towards her.

 

Palms up and arms outstretched he tried to talk to her in a soft, soothing voice. He had managed to reach this point before only to have her bolt in the last second.

 

“We can help you, Karai. Come home with me. I’ll keep you safe.”

 

Karai tilted her head to the side and seemed to process his words. Leonardo waited hopefully. Maybe his words would reach her this time.

 

“Leeeeeo?”

 

“Yes!” She flinched at his exclamation and he lowered his tone again trying to keep his excitement at bay. She had recognized him! He was close enough to touch her and he decided he could risk it so he slowly brought his hand to her face letting her see his intentions but not touching her skin, waiting to see her reaction.

 

“Yes, it’s me- Leo.” He felt so relieved he could cry when she nuzzled his hand and rubbed the side of her head against his wrist.

 

“Karai…” he whispered sadly as he knelt beside her. She would never behave this way if she was in her right mind. She was usually aloof and snarky, only showing him some form of affection in tiny doses and extreme circumstances. Now she was practically cuddling him and he was stroking her softly as you would a pet, offering all the comfort he could in the way she needed from him.

 

Her forked tongue tasted the air and brushed his forearm tickling his skin. She stopped rubbing her head against his hand and her green slitted eyes settled on Leo’s.

 

“What is it?” He asked quietly after she observed him curiously in silence for a few minutes.

 

She slithered closer to him, her snake arm winding itself around Leonardo’s arm and he allowed it. The snake head on the end snuggled into the palm of his hand and he curled his fingers carefully around it. She leaned her body against his plastron and he leaned back when she moved her face to his.

 

“This reminds me of old times,” he mumbled under his breath. “I hope you don’t have any blinding power on you this time.” He couldn’t help smiling sadly at the memory.

 

Her forked tongue darted out again against his cheek and the corner of his mouth. “You’re not thinking of eating me, are you? I’ve been told I smell quite tasty.” He smiled and searched her eyes for any signs of understanding but no sooner had he finished speaking there was a loud noise on the other side of the warehouse, startling them both.

 

He was yanked to the side by his arm as Karai made to escape still wound around him. “Wait! Karai come with me!”

 

She turned and hissed at him, all recognition gone from her face. She released herself from his hold and fled into the night.

 

He tried to follow but lost track of her and was forced to return home once again empty handed. When Master Splinter asked him, as usual, if there was any sign of his daughter he decided to just say no. He didn’t want the knowledge of how faded her mind was to break his father’s heart… like it had broken his own.


	7. Things you said when you thought I was asleep. Mikey x April 2014

April stealthily went about picking up the pizza boxes and empty tubs of ice cream strewn throughout her living room, stepping over the extended leg of the sleeping mutant taking up the couch. The thing seemed small in comparison to the hulking green turtle snoring lightly on it with one leg hung over the arm and the other stretched out, foot under the coffee table.

 

Today she’d been really struggling to stay positive. After handing out cv’s all morning and the couple of embarrassing interviews she’d been at in the afternoon she was ready to call it quits, get in bed early and just sleep away the rest of day and possibly tomorrow. She picked up a couple tubs of ice cream on the way home, intent on having them for dinner when she received a call from Michelangelo.

 

They hadn’t really exchanged more than a couple sentences along the lines of when she was going to visit and if she’d remembered to pick up the comic he asked for but somehow he knew. He must have some sort of sixth sense because at dusk he showed up at her window with a couple of pizzas and a few romantic comedies.

 

“My bro’s never want to watch them with me and it’s always better with company.” He had answered with a half shrug and impossibly blue eyes searching her face for a clue to see if he was welcome or not.

 

She smiled at him, stepping aside and that was enough for him to dazzle her with his huge smile. She realised she already felt a hundred times better just by being in his presence. Sighing with relief she had vented all her frustration and they had laughed at the ridiculous man who ogled her chest instead of listening to the answers at her interview.

 

“It’s probably the only moment in his life a pretty girl actually talks to him feigning interest.” He turned and shook his ice cream spoon at the tv. “Don’t do it Mr. Big! You get in there or Carrie will never forgive you! Nooooo!” He put his hands on his head and groaned. “Human men are stupid.”

 

Two movies later, April’s mood had completely turned around and now she found herself staring down at the sleeping turtle, chewing her lip and deciding what to do. The last movie had finished a while ago and she was done cleaning up so she really had no excuse to extend this any longer.

 

On one hand, it was incredibly late, even for a mutant who only went out after dark so she should wake him up and get him home. On the other hand, she really really wanted him to stay but, what did that mean? A knot formed in her stomach at the idea, her heart rate speeding up and she had to consciously control her breathing to slow it down again.

 

She knelt beside him and examined his face. She remembered how scared she had been and how strange he had seemed to her the first time they met but looking at him now only made her feel… warm. ’And a little breathless’, her mind added.

 

Her gaze traveled down his body, her cheeks heating up as she took in his muscled form. “I wish you would stay.” She whispered softly.

 

“Why?” He answered, startling her.

 

Her gaze darted to the floor and if she blushed any more intensely she thought she would burst into flames. “I… W-well, because I…” She stopped as she looked at his face and saw his eager expression, a soft smile on his lips. His eyes were begging him to just say it, say what was in her heart and give him a reason to stay. Her voice had other plans and she found herself not being able to say anything at all.

 

He waited patiently for her to answer, smile not faltering and she realised she couldn’t stop her eyes from darting back to his mouth. He reached for her hand and she shuddered with pleasure at the contact. She knew then, for certain, what it was she wanted. She wanted him: greeting her when she got back from work and talking about her day, on her couch watching silly movies together, washing dishes by her side nudging each other playfully, kissing her until she was breathless, waking up beside her in the morning…

 

Once she came to that conclusion there was no force on earth that could stop her from leaning forward and pressing her mouth against his. He jumped slightly and she smiled against his mouth. ‘Where are your psychic abilities now?’ she thought, and powers must have returned because he chuckled a little breathlessly as if to answer. She quickly turned it into a moan as she took that chance to slide her tongue past his lips and over his.

 

They separated for a breath of air and he couldn’t help his breathless laughter, “Okay, you convinced me. You know you could have just said ‘it’s late’ or 'just because’ and I would’ve stayed, right?”

 

She slid her hands over his chest to rest on his shoulders as she leaned in and bit his lower lip softly, pulling it into her mouth. “Mmmm,” he hummed in pleasure before separating again. “Yeah, this reason is better.” And she couldn’t agree more.

 


	8. Things you said while we were driving. Donatello x April 2014

April looked in the rear view mirror at the quiet turtle trying to lay low in the back of her car and sighed. Their eyes met and she smiled at him, he returned it but it didn’t reach his eyes. He looked away and moved around trying to get more comfortable. Things had not gone as they expected, or rather, they had gone a LOT worse than they expected.

 

Donatello and April had been seeing each other in secret for the past few months. At first, she didn’t understand why he was so adamant about keeping it from his family but now she knew. Splinter had always been kind and polite to her but she had missed the frowns when she kept visiting the lair after their battle with the Shredder or the lectures he’d repeatedly given to all the turtles, especially Donnie as they grew closer, about not getting involved in human affairs.

 

After months of sneaking around, of secret nights spent sighing and laughing breathlessly under her covers when he was supposed to be in the junkyard looking for spare parts, they had started to get careless. It was how Splinter had caught them, clothes in disarray and wrapped around each other in a passionate kiss in his lab thinking everyone was asleep.

 

“You are putting the whole family at risk and her own safety as well just for your own pleasure!” Splinter’s voice boomed around the lair as he yelled at Donnie who knelt before him, head lowered in respect but hands fisted on his thighs in fury. He talked as if April wasn’t right there behind him. “Every time she makes her way to our home she could be followed. Every time you go see her you could be seen. What would keep our enemies from taking her during the day when she is unprotected? How would you feel if she were tortured for keeping our secret? What would become of us when they storm the lair once again? This. Ends. Now.”

 

“No.” He answered softly at first and when Splinter paused and looked at him strangely he straightened his back and tried to sound more firm. “I will not stop my relationship with her.”

 

He heard a gasp coming from Mikey who was sitting off to the side in line with his other brothers before his father recovered from his reply to continue. “You would put your family in danger over sex? I do not recognize you, son.” He put emphasis on the word to remind him of his place but it only made Donnie’s jaw clench tighter.

 

“We are careful and you can’t expect us to hide down here forever away from everything and everyone!”

 

“I will do what I must to keep this family safe and you would see things my way if you weren’t so obsessed with what you can get between her legs.”

 

Donatello stood up at that. “Don’t.” He warned in an angry tone and he towered over his father. “This is not about sex.” He stated firmly and then more softly and searching out her gaze, “I love her.”

 

Their eyes met and she gave him a weak smile. “I love you too.” She answered quietly but loud enough to carry to him, to bring a flush to his cheeks and a soft smile to his lips. The others looked between them but remained silent. Leonardo’s head bowed low, Raphael looked away embarrassed by the scene and Michelangelo looked hopefully at their father.

 

“What do you know about loving a human? Can you meet her friends, her family? Can you give her a good life or children? She would be sneaking you into her bed until she grows tired of the secrets and lies or we are killed because of your selfishness.”

 

“You don’t know that! We can make it work. It doesn’t have to be that way!” April pleaded with him. Maybe if she were more calmed down and they were talking amiably she could try to explain to Splinter how much his son meant to her.

 

“Enough! Get out.” He was talking directly to April for the first time that night. He noticed her flinch and tried to soften his tone somewhat. “Go home, April. You do not belong here.”

 

She started to turn towards the exit when Donatello caught her by the hand. “No.” He faced his father slowly. “If she leaves I’m going with her.

 

“If you leave, don’t come back. At least I will be able to keep your other brothers safe.” And after a long pause where they held each others gaze for what seemed an eternity, he walked through the door.

 

That was how they now found themselves on a darkened road leading north out of the city. “They’ll come around, Donnie, you’ll see. Everything is going to be fine. They just need a few days to calm down and think about things.”

 

Donatello nodded but wasn’t so sure about that himself. Maybe if his brothers had spoken up in his defense… No, he couldn’t put this on them. He had left them in the dark about his relationship with April and it had caught them completely off guard. He remembered Leonardo’s pleading gaze while he stood in silence before turning towards the exit. Maybe he should have stayed and tried to fix things first before leaving.

 

Guilt filled him as he recalled the way Raphael had stormed off and how Michelangelo called out to him down the tunnels. “Please don’t go!” He’d begged but he had kept walking. Now that they were on the road, alone, he realised how foolish he was. What could he even do out here on his own? It would be as his father said, hiding in Aprils house out of sight of the world waiting between moments they could be together in secret.

 

He was startled out of his depressing thoughts when April’s warm hand fumbled blindly over his knee until it found his and squeezed his fingers. “I think you’re going to like the farmhouse. After a few days there everything will seem better, I promise.”

 

She released him and he found her gaze in the mirror again, full of love for him. He took a breath of fresh air and tried to purge his mind of dark thoughts. “Okay.” He said after a while and his resolute eyes were on the road filled with possibilities in front of him. “Let’s do this.”


	9. Things you said under the stars and in the grass. Don x Leo 2003

“You should come to my dimension for a visit, Leonardo-san. Last time you were there I didn't really have a chance to show you around.” Usagi said from his side of the couch. He was leaving back to his own dimension in the morning after visiting the turtles for the past week.

 

Donatello was surprised to find himself quite relieved he'd be gone, but he'd never say it out loud. It wasn't that he didn't like Usagi, he just didn't like the way he'd been looking and acting towards Leonardo the whole time he was there. Now he found he was tensing at the rabbit's proposal and he twisted on his seat on the kitchen chair he'd brought into the living room to see what Leonardo would answer.

 

Leonardo had turned momentarily from his spot on the couch beside Usagi to look at Master Splinter who only smiled, ultimately leaving the decision up to him. “Uh, well,” he paused to look at his other brothers but settled his gaze on Don, “what do you guys think, you up for it?”

 

Donatello bristled. _T_ _hey_ hadn't been invited, only Leonardo had. It had been the same kind of thing the whole week. Usagi paid attention almost exclusively to Leonardo, directing his conversation only at him, waking up at the same time as him and joining him for every single activity. It had become so obvious that even Raphael had made a few comments about it when the rabbit wasn't listening asking if they went to the bathroom together and held each other's cock when they had to piss.

 

Since then, Don had been watching them. Leonardo seemed oblivious to it all, even the way Usagi seemed to stand really close to him when he would speak, or how he always sat by his side, or how Usagi's eyes raked over Leonardo's body every time he'd turn his back...

 

“Sure!” Don answered suddenly, surprising even himself with the abruptness. He wasn't certain what had pushed him to accept the invitation. The last thing he really wanted was to prolong his exposure to the samurai more than necessary but something in him didn't want Leonardo to spend so much time with the rabbit... alone.

 

Raphael and Michelangelo both gave him strange looks that seemed to say 'what are you doing?!' but Don's eyes were on Leo who had a huge smile on his face and was planning out their trip enthusiastically, even after Raph and Mikey told them that they would sit this one out.

 

Now he found himself here, sitting in the dark, under a foreign starlit sky with a pen-light and a notebook jotting down notes every once in a while, mapping out the unrecognisable constellations. He didn't even have technology in this pseudo feudal-Japan to distract himself with.

 

“What are you doing?” he whispered to himself in a long drawn out sigh. He was third wheel to his brother's budding romance and it had been terribly awkward. “Six more days to go.”

 

The worst part was that Leonardo was dragging him along everywhere the rabbit took him. His enthusiasm never faltered: ooh-ing and aah-ing at every word that left Usagi's lips. He would then turn to Don with a look as if to say 'isn't this the most incredible thing ever?' or repeating the explanation to his brother since the damn bunny had whispered it only to Leo. His furry mouth right by his ear.

 

Don's jaw clenched at the memory and he tightened his hands into fists, crumpling the pages of his notebook in them. He couldn't stand how the rabbit touched his brother seemingly innocently but with that hungry look when he believed he wasn't being observed. He flung his notebook away in a rare show of anger expecting to hear the satisfying crash against the nearby tree and the ruffle of torn pages but he frowned when there was only silence.

 

“Don?” Leonardo emerged smoothing out his notebook between his hands. “Is everything all right?”

 

Donatello looked away embarrassed that he'd been caught. “Y-yes, I just...” he looked around wildly trying to find a suitable explanation that didn't involve the words murder and Usagi. “I'm just...”

 

“What is it?”

 

Donatello looked up at Leonardo's questioning, obsidian gaze. 'I'm jealous', he realised with a start. 'I'm completely and furiously jealous.' His mind spun at the implications and he found that he'd lost the ability to speak, a knot lodged in his throat. 'I'm jealous because I want him for myself. I'm angry at Usagi because he's trying to take away what I consider to be mine.' His bewildered look darted down to his hands fisted in his lap and shame heated his face.

 

“You're angry at me.” Donatello's eyes shot up and he shook his hands in front of his brother, “I dragged you with me and you don't like it here. You want to return home.”

 

“Wait! No, that's not... Well that is partly true but it's not the reason you think.” His voice tapered off as he realised he'd talked himself into a corner.

 

“What reason?”

 

“I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at Usagi...” Donatello sighed as Leonardo waited silently for him to continue. Usually he was glad for Leonardo's ability to just 'be' without words or distractions, to just share a moment or an experience in quiet. He could just enjoy his company while Donatello worked in silence, listening patiently whenever he required it of him. Now he cursed that ability. Leonardo was patient and incredibly stubborn. He'd wait here all night giving him that intense stare until he spoke.

 

He lifted a hand to rub his face with his palm. “I don't like the way he is towards you.” There, he said it. Leonardo could take it any way he wanted. He hadn't really made any confession about his feelings but Leo's eye ridges went up and he felt as if he could look right through him. He seemed to read all the secrets hidden in his heart. Donatello pulled his sight from his brother's, setting it on the grass in front of him and clamped his mouth shut slouching forward as he sat miserably.

 

After a long moment Leonardo moved to his side and sat down so close their arms touched. He handed Donatello his notebook and Don held it against his plastron as a shield. “I didn't come here to spend time with Usagi.” He explained. “Well, not only to spend time with Usagi. I wouldn't have come here if you hadn't wanted to come with me.”

 

Confused, Donatello turned his head and searched his brother's face. He was leaning back now, his hands planted slightly behind him as he looked up into the sky. “Why?” Donatello whispered, needing to hear the answer.

 

They sat in the quiet of the night for a while longer listening to the wind rustling the branches and the song of crickets. “I suspect,” he voiced after a while, “for the same reason you are jealous.” His eyes met Don's and they held his gaze. “I didn't realise Usagi had any ulterior motives.” He frowned. “I only wanted to spend time with you here, discovering a new world together. Somewhere we could walk around in the open.” He paused and seemed to consider his next words carefully, “away from the others...” He reached out and the tips of his fingers brushed over Donatello's jaw tracing the line back towards the nape of his neck, barely touching his skin. His fingers caught on his purple mask tails and he drew them back over his shoulder letting them slide between his fingers to settle against his carapace.

 

Donatello shuddered at the intimate touch. Even though his fingertips had only ghosted over his skin the path he had drawn was now tingling with sensation. “I have feelings...” He whispered, finding courage and hope in his brother's actions.

 

“I know.” Leonardo breathed out softly.

 

Donatello watched him curiously, trying to figure out his meaning and feeling the need to clarify. He might as well go all the way. “They're more than brotherly feelings.”

 

“I know.” He repeated and his voice sounded deep and husky. Donatello shivered at the tone and Leonardo shifted closer to him. His fingers were back at the nape of his neck, sliding to the back of his skull and coaxing him closer with a gentle tug of his fingertips.

 

Donatello leaned towards him slightly and it was all the encouragement Leonardo needed to press his mouth over Don's with his lips parted slightly. Donatello held back a moan at the contact and taste of his brother, not wanting to make any noise to break the spell but their heavy breathing was roaring in his ears, the wet slide of their mouths obscenely loud in the quiet forest.

 

Leo separated for a moment, the breeze cooling the wetness on Don's lips only to incline his head and slide them over Don's at a more satisfying angle, warming his lips again. He leaned back and lay down on his side pulling Don down onto the grass with him and he shivered at the cold against his fevered skin. “Don't leave.” Leonardo whispered breathlessly against his mouth.

 

“Never.” He whispered back and caressed the soft skin on Leo's side between his brother's plastron and carapace before his lips were captured again in a searing kiss. _Never_.

 


	10. Things you said when you accidentally saw me naked. Leo x April 2014

Leonardo sat on his bed and sighed. He was confused and upset and no amount of meditation brought him any solace. Things had been getting increasingly awkward around April lately and he didn't know what to do about it. It was even worse between him and April but the awkwardness had spilled into his brothers' relationship with her too. They blamed him and they'd be right to. He knew he had started it and his gut twisted as he recalled the incident. At the time though, Mikey hadn't given it any importance.

 

“She probably liked it.” Mikey had shrugged without even turning in his direction. “I keep telling you guys, chicks dig the muscles.” Michelangelo had calmly said after April promptly left, stuttering an excuse and trying to hide her red face behind her scarf and avoided looking at him.

 

It had all started a few weeks ago. He had been basking in their large tub, floating in the warm water with the solar lamp on. Their “tub” was more like a small tiled swimming pool that they could all use at once and they did. Often. Donatello had come up with the idea when they set up their new lair and they all helped to build it.

 

Raph had taken some convincing “Don't need no stupid turtle terrarium.” He had grumbled but didn't mention it again after the first time he tried it, a satisfied grin plastered on his face all evening afterwards as he lounged on the couch lazily while the heat remained in his skin.

 

Leonardo wasn't surprised. It felt glorious.

 

It was something that called to their reptilian cold-blooded nature. Donnie had explained the science behind it. Even though after defeating the Shredder they were allowed to go topside they still could only go after the sun had set and return before it would rise, staying within the safety of the shadows. This was the closest thing to sunlight they could have on a regular basis and Leonardo took advantage of it as often as he could. This was the only thing other than meditation that managed to silence his mind, his fears and anxieties, borne from his increasing responsibilities.

 

He was completely submerged in the water, save for his nostrils, but close enough to the surface that the combined effort of the lamp and the warm water heated his skin and blanked his mind. His nostrils flared as he inhaled and caught a delicious flowery scent, he breathed in deeply, taking in that wonderful smell he couldn't quite place. It was causing a different kind of warmth to spread through him, sending a tingling feeling through his limbs and heating his tail pleasurably.

 

There was something so very familiar to it, he breathed again to try figure it out when it hit him and he surged from the water wide-eyed and confused. He stood up too fast and the quick movement combined with the rush of cold air made him light-headed and he staggered slightly to the side before reaching out to the edge of the pool to steady himself.

 

April.

 

She looked embarrassed and guilty, even a little fearful, though Leo could have sworn he had caught a glimpse of lust in her eyes before her expression changed. That couldn't be right, must have been his imagination or his own lust he was projecting onto her. She was so beautiful. Her eyes kept darting to his lower plastron where there was a distinct lack of something that he knew was there in male humans. Her eyes lowered slightly and he realised she was looking at his swollen tail that was twitching between his legs with a mind of its own, still excited by the smell from before. Leonardo suddenly had the sense to lower himself into the pool to cover his exposed body from her gaze and this seemed to break the uncomfortable tableau. She tried to utter an apology but gave up after a few seconds of stuttering and bolted from their bathroom and the lair.

 

Michelangelo had laughed when he explained what had happened and then ignored him in favour of concentrating on his game. He seemed to wave it off so Leonardo did as well.

 

The next time they had met up she acted as if nothing had happened and he was grateful. He should have known it hadn't just ended at that. He kept catching her giving him odd looks when she thought he wasn't looking and then she avoided him altogether. She'd excuse herself when it was just the two of them alone and they never really spoke of anything at all. He didn't really know how to broach the subject. _'Hey, uhm, did seeing me naked upset you? I'm really sorry about that.'_ Yeah...

 

He was becoming more and more insecure every time they met and he wasn't usually insecure. He hadn't really thought about the way a human woman would react to his body, to his _naked_ body. Well, he knew humans would generally be afraid of them, considering them monsters at first sight, but he had figured that the ones who overcame it, like April, would eventually just consider them people. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that maybe they would never be attracted to their strange physique or consider them beautiful, they were so very different from humans. He hadn't dwelled on it much in the past, there didn't seem to be much point, and now it was on his mind constantly.

 

Was she disgusted by him? He wondered if maybe she had seen the strange appendage between his legs twitching and moving and had thought it was his... ugh. He rubbed his face with both hands trying to remove the feelings of humiliation he felt whenever he recalled what had happened. Thankfully his thoughts were derailed by Mikey knocking on the door letting him know the pizza was here.

 

“I don't know what you did but you need to fix it.” Raphael growled over dinner. April was supposed to be joining them but in the end she gave an excuse and didn't show up.

 

“You know what he did, he flashed her.” Mikey answered with his mouth full of pizza.

 

“I didn't _flash_ her. She walked in on _me_! What am I supposed to do about that?”

 

Mikey clicked his fingers repeatedly as he swallowed his mouthful and smiled as if he had found the answer to all their problems. “Don, can't you make one of those flashy things to wipe people's memory like in MiB? That would be _so_ useful.”

 

“No, Mikey, I cannot make a neuralizer, they don't really exist.” Donatello said in his bored tone he used to reject most of Mikey's crazy invention ideas.

 

“So invent it!”

 

“The brain is a very complex organ, Mikey. It's impossible to selectively erase the memory of something in particular without damaging other memories. Also, it would be impossible to even locate a certain memory. The synaptic connections related to a single concept could branch out into...”

 

“We got it. Can't be done. Mikey is stupid.” Raphael interrupted taking a swing at Mikey who managed to dodge, “Just say you're sorry Leo. It can't be that hard.”

 

“I'm sorry my naked turtle body offended you.” Leonardo mock practised addressing the empty space between them where April would be sitting.

 

“I thought you said she didn't see anything.” Don said as he adjusted his glasses and eyed Leo. “I don't understand why she would be offended, unless...” he grimaced as he contemplated the scenario in his head, “Are you sure she didn't see anything?” Don's eyes darted down quickly between Leo's legs and then back up to his face.

 

All eyes shifted to Leo and they even stopped chewing as they waited tensely for a response. He knew what they were implying. Their mutant turtle genitalia was the most inhuman part about them. It was the kind of thing that could inspire human horror movies and they were well aware of that fact.

 

“Yes. God, Donnie! I would know if she had seen _that_. She might have seen my tail but I wasn't... Ugh!”

 

“Understood.” Raphael waved a hand in front of his face as if he were erasing a horrible image on an invisible whiteboard. “Can we stop talking about Leo's dick, I'm trying to eat.”

 

They all visibly relaxed and Mikey laughed, slightly uncomfortable. “Yeah, she would have run away screaming if she had, and she wasn't _that_ scared.”

 

The others frowned at the thought and continued eating in silence. Leonardo realised he wasn't the only one who was being affected by what happened. They all felt upset at her reaction to seeing one of them. Even Mikey had backed off with the flirting, feeling her tense up around him whenever he got too close.

 

“Fine, I'll go over to her house tonight and apologize.” Mikey smiled and slapped him on the shoulder in thanks. “I don't know what I'll be saying yet but... I'll try.”

 

That was why he was fidgeting on the fire escape of April's apartment trying to think of what to say an hour later. He hadn't knocked on her window yet, he wasn't one for “winging it” like Mikey. He needed a plan. Try as he may he couldn't think of a way to go about this without making the situation incredibly weird. He sighed and reached over to tap the window. April let him in after a moment, raising her eyebrows in surprise at finding him there.

 

“I uhm.” He tried not to fidget and to stand up straight. He had politely refused anything to eat or drink and wanted to just get this over with. “I'm sorry about what happened. I should have locked the door of the bathroom. I never meant to... offend you.”

 

April looked at him with confusion until she realised where this was going. “Oh.” She blushed and looked away. This was going exactly as he thought it would. He didn't want to make things worse.

 

“Yeah, so... Uhm.” Leonardo diverted his eyes as well trying to keep his own blush under control and making this as casual and natural as possible. He was failing. “I get it. I'm weird looking.” He said and was surprised at the bitterness he was unable to keep from his voice. “But you should know that we would never... We respect you. We know... _I_ know that I'm scary and strange, it's okay, April. I don't want to make you uncomfortable.” He ran out of things to say, hoping one of them was the right thing. “I'm sorry.” He said quietly, trying to put as much feeling into those words as possible. He just wanted everything to go back to the way it was. After a moment of uncomfortable silence he turned and headed back to the window.

 

April reached out and stopped him by holding onto a large finger, her hands were so small compared to his. “Leo, wait. You didn't _offend_ me.” She paused and waited until he half turned, confusion written all over his face. “That's not what...”

 

She huffed out a breath of air and took a moment to gather her thoughts. “That's not it at all. You got it all wrong.”

 

“I did?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Then explain it to me because I don't know what to think, April.” He tried to keep his tone calm and level but he was shaking slightly from the pain and shame he had built up over the last couple weeks. “I know we're just freaks to humans but you avoid me after one look at me. I thought we were friends... I thought you saw past this.” He gestured to himself. “Am I so disgusting to you now that you can't even look at me or be in the same room as me?” He finished, not being able to raise his voice over a tremulous whisper.

 

It wasn't until that moment that he realised exactly how much it had hurt him to find out that April, his Hogosha, thought that about him. He tried to control his choppy breathing and the tears that were fogging his eyes. If she couldn't accept them the way they were... What hope did they have?

 

He pulled his hand out of her grasp. He was ruining it, he should have just left or never come here in the first place and just waited out the awkwardness. Before he could turn back to the window she flung herself against him, arms around his neck, eyes closed tight and he couldn't help but catch her, worried if she had hurt herself against his armour.

 

She squeezed him as tightly as she could, her bare toes finding purchase on the laces of his shoes. He couldn't help but worry about how dirty he was and what this even meant. Was she forgiving him?

 

She pressed her cheek against his and spoke softly into his ear without letting go. “You understood it the wrong way around. I could never feel disgusted by you or your brothers because of how you look. How can you even think that!” She pulled away from him to look him the eye. Her cheeks were flushed bright red but she didn't look away this time. “It's completely the opposite.”

 

Leonardo's brow furrowed as he tried to decipher her words. She shook her head and bit her lip. “I didn't mean to have this conversation yet but I didn't realise you all thought...” she sighed and pulled herself from his arms, “I've been embarrassed and avoiding you because until that day I never really thought of you... that way. I realised how attractive you are to me and I wasn't sure what to do with that information.” She looked away then, the red on her face had extended down her neck. “You _are_ my friend Leo, but something changed after... that day. I think I like you as more than just a friend.” She looked up at him shyly through her lashes, a little frightened, a little hopeful.

 

His mind reeled at her words. She _liked_ him. No, no... she liked _him_. His mind raced back to all the times he caught her looking at him, how she blushed and looked away, how she tripped over her feet and her words when he was around to then leave embarrassed afterwards without saying anything and everything took on a completely different meaning. Relief immediately flooded him and he put a hand to his forehead to keep the feeling from making him dizzy.

 

He couldn't help the laugh that escaped him then. The pressure in his chest was gone and all that was left was the deep baritone laugh that echoed around them. He had never even considered this possibility, even though Mikey had hinted at it right away. Sometimes his annoying little brother could be so smart.

 

Everything seemed to click into place and he quieted his laugh to smile brightly at her. That delicious scent he had picked up in the bathroom was back and he knew now that it could only be arousal from the way his body reacted to it. “You like me.” he said breathlessly.

 

“It's not funny! I was trying to be serious!” She tried to look annoyed but the edges of her mouth kept twitching and curling upwards.

 

“Yes, but,” he couldn't stop the smile that had taken permanent residence on his face. “You like me.” They were the only words that were echoing over and over in his head. He needed to say it out loud and have her confirm it to make them real.

 

“I like you.” She shook her head at him as his grin grew wider showing his big white teeth. “Is that okay with you?” She couldn't help but smile back.

 

“Yes.” He stated firmly and tried to sober up, dampen his giddiness before he did something stupid and reckless. “Now that we've cleared this up, what are we going to do about it?”

 

“That depends,” and he looked at her curiously, eyes darting between hers, “Do you like me back?”

 

“I do.” He paused realising how it sounded. He was telling her he liked her, not getting married. He cleared his throat. “Of course I like you, I just never thought it would be anything other than platonic.”

 

She smiled and reached for him and his heartbeat pounded frantically in his chest. What was she going to do? He only found out about this and he wasn't sure what she wanted from him exactly. He was a bit frightened. He just hadn't prepared himself mentally for this. Her fingers curled around his and pulled him closer, he followed her indications, she wouldn't be able to move him otherwise. She tugged on his hand to pull him down to her height and he obeyed. When he realised where this was going he panicked slightly, his body was trembling but he wouldn't stop her.

 

Her hand slid up over his tattooed forearm, the other hand curled over his jaw and pulled his face closer to hers. “Don't worry,” She whispered, their lips so close to touching that he could feel her warm breath on his. She must have felt how scared he was. “I won't hurt you.” She promised him before she pressed her warm lips against his.

 

He believed her, she was his Hogosha after all.

 


	11. Things you said on Christmas Eve. Raph x April 2014

Raphael growled from his corner on the couch in the lair and gulped down his cup of eggnog, non alcoholic eggnog. He curled his lip in distaste but knew that in the lair even with Master Splinter in bed, this would be all they'd be having. His sour mood was a stark contrast to the festive decorations covering every square inch of the lair. Mikey had really outdone himself, it looked like Santa had thrown up all over the place. There were so many colourful lights blinking in different patterns and reflecting on the bright tinsel and glitter that he was getting a headache. _Least it hasn't provoked a seizure_ , he thought bitterly. _Yet_.

 

His scowl deepened when he noticed April laughing at something the human had said. Casey, was his name. He didn't understand why she had to bring _him,_ he didn't recall inviting the man, it was probably Mikey. They only just met him a few weeks ago and he had seemed all right at the time. Well, after their initial 'misunderstanding'. He was a good fighter and he didn't stay put when he saw something bad happening, he could respect that. What he didn't like was the way he looked at her or started calling her babe right away.

 

“I call April babe too and it's never bothered you before.” Mikey had said to him, but it wasn't the same.

 

It was more about how she had started coming less to the lair and when she did, a lot of the time, he had to share her attention with him. He looked into the bottom of his empty mug morosely. He was such an idiot. He thought that since she spent so much time hanging around the lair and talking to him that she might feel a bit differently towards him than she did towards his brothers.

 

He had dared to hope and now he was stuck feeling stupid. Of course she'd prefer to be with someone of her own species over him. There was nothing more between them than just a good friendship. He could live with that, not like he really had a choice. He didn't have to like it though.

 

“Let's open presents!” Mikey exclaimed and herded everyone towards their plastic, rescued-from-the-dump Christmas tree. The brothers would give each other theirs in the morning but April would be leaving in a while. “Mine first, mine first!” He put his present in Aprils hands and waited expectantly, barely able to sit still.

 

“Mikey!” April gasped and held up a ladies' handbag she pulled from the wrapping paper. Raphael had no idea what was so special about it. “How on earth did you get your hands on a Gucci bag?”

 

“It's vintage.” Raph thought his brother might as well be speaking in another language. “Some people don't know what they throw away. I recognized the brand right away from one of your magazines. I thought you'd like it. Only the best for my Angelcakes.” Mikey grinned wildly as April pulled him into a one-armed hug.

 

“This could cost hundreds of dollars! Wow, Mikey, thank you.”

 

Leonardo handed his over next. It wasn't wrapped and only had a bow tied around the handle. It was a bokken, a wooden katana he had made by hand. Leo had outdone himself. He had started looking for materials to make it month ago and had thrown out half a dozen he deemed not good enough. Of course he wouldn't mention that, he was the perfect picture of modesty and serenity. Raphael bit back a growl as his brother started explaining, “You've been training really hard with us and I thought it's about time you had your own.”

 

April took it from his hands reverently and slid her fingers over the smooth surface. It was beautiful, the sort of thing that should be placed on a decorative stand and not for swinging it about during training. “Thank you, Leo.” She bowed respectfully and he returned it, a pleased smile on his face.

 

Donatello coughed and shyly handed over his present. “I uh... knew you were having t-trouble with your old one s-so... I...”

 

April examined the laptop in her hands. It looked brand new but she was certain that was only the casing, the interior was probably souped-up and modified to meet his high standards. “Thanks, Donnie, this is going to be super helpful for work. Mine was dying a slow and agonizing death.”

 

“Yes it was.” He grinned. “I also added some things for you to uh be able to contact us directly and security in case someone gets their hands on it so they can't access anything, among other special features...”

 

“Yeah, yeah a lot of technical stuff he'll explain later.” Casey interrupted. “I only brought a present for April cuz, well, us guys don't need to give each other nothin'”

 

He handed her an envelope and she lifted her eyebrows in surprise. “Tickets to a hockey game? Thanks, Case.” He grinned and she smiled back. “I'm not really into hockey but I'm sure it'll be fun.”

 

“Yeah it will.” He started to say but her gaze was already searching for Raph's.

 

Raphael gulped, suddenly very nervous. He should have asked his brothers what they were planning on giving her, he had only known about Leonardo's. His present was shit compared to theirs. Even compared to Casey's. Maybe he shouldn't give it to her and tell her he forgot or something.

 

He was about to open his mouth when Mikey popped up out of nowhere and shoved his badly wrapped present in her hands. Raphael glared at the little traitor and he shrugged mouthing 'what?' back at him.

 

Even if it was wrapped in newspaper she was careful not to rip it and pulled out the contents carefully. She unravelled the maroon, knitted items and hugged the soft fabric to her chest, slipping a hand into one of the gloves to try it on for size. It fit like, well, a glove.

 

“It's just... I thought...” Raphael was fidgeting nervously. “You got really sick a few weeks ago and you never bundle up even though it's snowing out. Your hands are always cold and well...” _I'm_ _such an idiot. What a dumb gift. A scarf and gloves? So cliché_. He grimaced. “If you don't like it I'll get you something else, I...”

 

“I love it.” She said softly and he stared at her incredulously, not believing what he had heard. “You made it yourself didn't you?” She wrapped the scarf around her and when she pulled the fabric down under her chin he noticed her cheeks were flushed almost matching the garment in tone. He half shrugged, not trusting himself to speak any more. “It smells like you.”

 

He searched her face trying to see if that was a good thing or a bad thing but from her gentle smile and bright eyes he figured she meant she liked that and he blushed in response. “Now you're going to have to make me something for summer and then I can wear something of yours all year round.” She told him.

 

He looked away at that, trying to hide how stupidly happy it made him. Mikey was grinning like an idiot and giving him a thumbs up from behind her. Casey was giving Mikey a strange look and then shifted his attention to Raph and looked shocked as it dawned on him that the large, blushing mutant turtle was also competing for her affections.

 

The way the human's face twisted immediately sobered him up as he remembered his thoughts from before. She's only being friendly, don't be an idiot, she doesn't like you that way.

 

He grunted and muttered “What, am I your knitting slave now?”

 

It didn't have the desired affect and she only laughed and pulled him into a tight hug, planting a noisy kiss on his cheek. “Yep!” She answered and he was too flustered for a comeback.

 

“Now mine!” She said as she removed herself from his arms. He immediately felt the chill as the heated skin in contact with her warm body started to cool down. It made him more aware of how close they had been and everywhere she had touched him.

 

She pulled out a little box with a newspaper cut-out bow stuck on the lid. “It's uhm, for all four, or rather, five of you.”

 

She handed the box to Raph even though it was a group present and he expected her to give it to Leo. His brothers gathered around him and he opened the lid, then looked up at her confused. “Keys?”

 

“Yeah,” She reached into the box and pulled them out. “This one here is to my apartment, it opens the lock on the balcony door from the outside. You really don't need to knock or call ahead when you want to come see me.” She was talking only to Raph even though it was meant to be for all of them. “This other one is for the farmhouse. I wanted to take you there when the weather is better and thought, well, might as well get you a key too in case you ever want or need to go out there without me. My home is your home, we're family after all.”

 

She held the keys out and waited for Raphael to hold out his hand. She placed them in his palm and closed his hand around them. He didn't know what to say, he felt as if she was inviting him into her life. Well it was more like she was inviting _them_ but the way she looked at him made it feel so personal. Mikey nudged him and then pounced on April with a fierce hug, reaching out to pull Donnie along with him and then Leo.

 

Raphael stood back and just stared at the keys in his hand. Even after she had gone home he still couldn't stop looking at them as he sat on the couch in the quiet and darkened room. Mikey jumped over the back and landed beside him making his end of the couch bounce. “I can't believe she gave you her keys. You two are totally almost-dating.”

 

He shook his head. “She gave them to all of us.”

 

“Well,” Donatello sat in a chair on the other side of him, “technically she gave them to you with her permission that the rest of us could use them as well.”

 

“Donnie's right,” Leo intervened as he sat down in the armchair usually reserved for Sensei. “She only gave us one set of keys and made you the keeper. She could have made more copies but she didn't.”

 

“And she loved your gift!” Mikey playfully shoved Raphael who glared back at him.

 

“It was just a stupid scarf and gloves.”

 

“It's practically a portable hug to keep her warm. Didn't you see the way she was hugging it back?” Raphael blushed as he remembered. She hadn't done that with any of the other presents. “And she likes smelling of you. If that isn't a sign I don't know what is.”

 

“Studies show that scent plays an important role even in human relationships. A female human is more likely to pay attention to a possible partner who has a scent she finds pleasing.” Donnie added.

 

“She was happiest with your gifts because they came from you.” Leo commented. “The fact that they were thoughtful and made by hand specially for her played a big part in it as well.”

 

“Yeah, she didn't even look twice at those tickets to the hockey game.” Mikey laughed and his brothers nodded their heads in agreement.

 

“Really?” At the time he had thought it was a great gift and she wouldn't want his in comparison. He couldn't give her something like that. He couldn't take her out on a date in public even if she was interested in him that way.

 

“Yeah, it was so lame. It was like giving himself a present and handing them to her as an excuse. That guy doesn't stand a chance. Plus, April only had eyes for you tonight.” Mikey answered, swinging an arm around his brother.

 

Raphael clutched the keys in his hand tightly as their brothers argued over what they were going to watch on tv. He wasn't sure if they were right or not but for tonight he would allow himself to hope.


	12. Things you said under the stars and in the grass. Leo x Don 2003

“We shouldn't.” Leonardo pulled himself abruptly from their kiss and turned his head to the side. He didn't stand up or walk away though. He didn't even move from the grassy spot he was seated on. His grip on Donnie's shoulders was almost painful.

“Don't.” Donnie answered as he caressed Leo's heated cheek. He could barely make out his silhouette in the light of the crescent moon. “I love you, and I know you feel the same.” He whispered. “I'm tired of fighting this.”

“It's wrong.” Leo said and his voice cracked even though he couldn't help but lean into his touch.

“I don't care.”

“If the others find out, if Master Splinter finds out... They won't understand.”

“I only need you.”

“We can't.”

Donatello placed a hand over his brother's. “Then why can't you let go of me?”

Leonardo didn't fight him as he pulled him back into his arms and sighed when their lips met again.


	13. Don/Leo I did a pregnancy test.

Donatello's pen stopped mid way through a sentence for the hundredth time that afternoon as he remembered recent events. He sighed deeply. It had all been rather awkward. He had been drinking a couple weeks ago with Leo, something they never did, after starting a conversation about their loneliness.

 

“We're just not meant to be with humans.” Leonardo had replied to Don's rant and he could only nod his head in agreement.

 

It had been a long time since their hopes to find a human partner had been shattered and they both were coming to terms with it now, as depressing as it was. “It's just that... I never thought we'd be alone forever, you know? That we'd never find someone who could love us.” Donnie answered sadly.

 

A few beers later and that conversation had steered into a difficult subject, their opinions on the matter lubricated by alcohol. “We could always be with each other. I love you Donnie.” Leo had said and planted a sloppy kiss on the olive turtle's cheek as Don giggled and snorted holding his affectionate brother close. “I've always loved you. You are sssso cute. I love your smile,” kiss, “your laugh,” kiss, “and that adorable gap between your teeth.” His next kiss was on his mouth and Donnie was surprised at how pleasurable he found it. They stumbled into the bedroom and onto each other shortly after but passed out before anything more serious happened.

 

Donatello awoke to Leonardo's ridiculously early alarm and found himself tangled up in the warm, heavy limbs of his brother, tucked into his shoulder. Before his brain could catch up and make sense of it all he felt the air of Leonardo's gasp on his face and noticed just how close to each other they were. Seeing his frightened expression had immediately removed all of the sleepy fog remaining in his head and he extricated himself immediately, if a little clumsily, out of his brother's embrace. He grimaced when he saw Leonardo dazedly wipe his drool off his shoulder. The memory of that sight still made him groan into his hands with an uncontrollable blush caused by his embarrassment.

 

He had stumbled out of his bed and quickly out of his room after that without a word. He couldn't even think about going back to sleep so he spent the rest of the morning hidden in his lab pretending to be busy and hoping Leonardo wouldn't go find him. He wouldn't be able to stand what would surely become a lecture about how wrong it all was and how they should never speak of it again.

 

Unfortunately he couldn't hide forever, they shared awkward, mumbled 'good mornings' at the breakfast table before practice. Leonardo handed him his gear he had abandoned in his haste to leave without uttering a word but a look of guilt on his face. That look told him everything he needed to know, he was ashamed about what had happened. Even though he should have known it was coming he realised it hurt a lot more than he expected. He hadn't realised then he was mirroring the exact same expression back.

 

There was a tension in everything they did after that that wasn't there before. Donatello thought it would eventually dissipate on its own but it wasn't working. It was like he forgot how he used to act in front of his brother. Were there always so many uncomfortable silences between them? All of his conversations with his brother seemed forced and fake. The others eventually noticed and thinking it was because they were angry at each other had tried to mediate, much to their embarrassment. It wasn't like they could tell them what was wrong...

 

Even Master Splinter had summoned them and made them sit down in front of each other, telling them they would not leave until they talked about what was causing the rift. They sat in silence for nearly ten minutes (though it felt like an hour) just staring at the floor before Donatello couldn't stand it any more and bolted from the room. He headed straight to the lab, ignoring Master Splinter's orders to return and his brothers' look of shock as they watched the normally obedient turtle storm off.

 

Leonardo had entered shortly after, his usually confident and 'no nonsense' demeanour substituted for a hesitance not like him at all. Master Splinter had probably lectured him and put him up to this but one look between them was enough for him to lower his head and leave him alone.

 

They should have spoken about what happened immediately, the strange tension between them was piling up and now he felt as if it were impossible to approach him and broach the subject without making things worse. It didn't help that they kept catching each other staring when they thought the other wasn't looking. They were alternating between avoiding each other at all costs and getting caught giving longing looks. It was getting very weird.

 

Leonardo stepped into the lab and locked the door behind him with a loud click, snapping Donatello out of his reverie. “Uhm... Don... we need to talk.”

 

This was it. They were going to have that conversation neither of them wanted. He guessed it was time. They had to do this so things could go back to normal or... change forever. “W-what is it, L-Leo?” He winced at the stutter and how frightened he sounded.

 

“Don, I...” Leonardo paused, he looked around as if to make sure no one was there. “I took a pregnancy test...”

 

Out of all the things he expected Leonardo to say this was NOT one of them. He blinked and stared as the turtle squirmed in front of him. “Say that again, I think I didn't hear you properly.”

 

“I said... I took a pregnancy test, Don.” He pulled a plastic stick out from somewhere behind him.

 

“Why? We're not... uh... you're not... we didn't... Why?”

 

“It's positive.”

 

Donnie's pen slipped through his fingers and bounced against the top of his table before falling to the floor and rolling to the other turtle's feet. Leonardo picked it up with his free hand and reached out to give it back to Donatello but he ignored the movement completely. He seemed to be frozen in place except for the tiny twitch of his eye until he heard the tap of the pen being placed on the desk.

 

“What are you talking about?! We didn't even have sex! We're both male!”

 

“You don't remember?” Leonardo asked softly and Donatello froze.

 

Did they have sex but he was too drunk to recall it? ' _Oh my God._ ' He hadn't ever really gotten a look at Leonardo's erm... anatomy. Maybe he had female genitalia? Male and female turtles were quite similar so it was difficult to differentiate between them. Perhaps Leonardo had always been... He didn't know, he should know. He had never done any tests regarding that aspect. There had never been any need. He had always assumed...

 

Leonardo's face contorted and he bent over laughing, holding on to his stomach and pointing at Don. “Your face! HAHA! Oh my God Donnie you should see your face! Ahaha!” He wiped the tears from his eyes as Donatello attempted to compose himself and then tossed the plastic stick onto the desk in front of Donnie. It was just a piece of plastic.

 

Leonardo's laughter died off as he realised Donatello wasn't joining in, just staring at him with a look of absolute confusion. His eyes darted all over him looking as if he had just sprouted another head. “Ahem, sorry. It was Mikey's idea.” He looked away sheepishly.

 

“You told _Mikey_ about us?!”

 

“Well, yeah! Eventually...”

 

Donatello leaned towards him slightly and sniffed the air. “Wait, have you been _drinking_?”

 

Leonardo sighed. “I didn't know what to do, Donnie! You looked so scared of me. Mikey thought it would be best to break the ice with a bit of humour. 'Laugh about it to be able to talk about it'. I just wanted to be able to talk to you again and Mikey convinced me this was the best way...”

 

“He convinced you with alcohol.” Donatello dead-panned.

 

“We just talked over a couple beers while he made some suggestions about what worked for him when you were mad at him or distant... You and I have never been at odds this way, we hardly ever argue. I didn't know what to do! He made some very compelling arguments...” Leonardo finished with a sheepish smile.

 

Donatello snorted and looked away. He could picture what had happened. Damn Mikey, this had his influence written all over it. He always knew how to take him by surprise, shake him up or confuse his inaccessibility out of him when he was avoiding an issue or not talking to him. It almost always worked; it was very hard to prepare for the unexpected specially if it came from Mikey.

 

Leonardo looked back at Donnie with a half grin on his face. He looked more pleased about all this than he had a right to be. “I can't believe you fell for that. You're supposed to be smart.” He said as he poked Donnie playfully now that he seemed more relaxed.

 

“I can't believe you took Mikey's advice!” Donatello answered with a half grin of his own as he tried to block Leonardo's attempts to poke him in the sides where he knew he was ticklish. He kind of liked this playful, relaxed Leonardo. He moved his hand to block another poke and didn't realise it was a feint. He yelped and squirmed away from prodding fingers as Leonardo laughed. Okay, maybe not so much.

 

“You scared the living daylights out of me!” He said as he grabbed both of Leonardo's hands and held him still before turning serious. “We didn't... do anything, did we?”

 

“No.” He chuckled, trying to pull away half-heartedly. “Is that what had you worried?” His expression was carefully kept casual but Donatello could tell he was worried about his answer.

 

Donatello eyed his brother carefully before responding, taking in his soft hopeful smile and how he wasn't really pulling away from him. “The not remembering part? Yes.” He said with a cheeky grin.

 

Leonardo guffawed at his answer, a warm blush taking over his face at the insinuation behind the words before turning serious again. “Are we, ok?”

 

Donatello nodded as he pulled Leonardo closer, releasing him once they were nearly touching to put his arms around the shorter turtle. “Yeah, everything's fine.”


	14. Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorai (2012) drabble from the prompt: "Pet" Karai has captured Leo and he tries to snap her out of Shredder's mind control. Karai has other ideas.

“Karai! This isn't you, he's controlling you! Listen to me!” Leonardo struggled against the binds that held his arms up above his head from where he was hung and his ankles fastened to the pipes that ran along the bottom of the wall in the bare room.

Her hand struck out lightning fast, the crack echoing throughout the empty building and twisting his head around, his temple striking the concrete wall behind him making him see stars. He blinked quickly to clear his vision, his cheek burned and he tasted iron from where his lip had broken against his teeth but he decided to remain silent.

Her expression softened suddenly, the rage melting from her face as she shifted her weight to one hip and approached him. “I'm not here on my Father's orders.” She answered in a low, sultry voice reaching for his face and making him jump at the contact.

The hand that had struck him now touched his hot cheek, caressing his skin in soft, soothing strokes and Leonardo opened his eyes to turn towards her with a searching gaze, his blue eyes hopeful at her words. Karai smiled sweetly, contrasting sharply with her angry glare and leaned towards him, pressing her lips to the edge of his mouth with a soft kiss. She drew back as her forked tongue darted out of her mouth, licking up the blood that stained her lips.

“Perhaps I only wanted a pet.”


	15. Sunbathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apritello 2012. Drabble for the prompt "sunbathing". April finds out how warm Donnie can be.

April walked through the trees in the direction Mikey told her she would find him. She rubbed her arms as she sped up and broke into a clearing. Even with the warmth of the sun, the chilly spring air bit against her skin. She knew she should have brought a coat.

She stopped suddenly and had to do a double take. On a sunny patch of grass among large rocks there was an oval shaped rock, too smooth and rounded to be a regular boulder. She walked up to him slowly, expecting him to rise when he heard her. She wasn’t trying to walk silently and the boys had incredible ninja senses, it was nearly impossible to creep up on them. A seed of worry grew in her chest when he didn’t stir. From behind him she couldn’t even tell if he was breathing and she ran the last few yards up to him, stepping around him to see his face.

He seemed fine, just dozing in the sun with a contented smile on his face. She reached for him and had to pull her hand back quickly with a gasp, surprised at the heat that almost burned her fingertips when they brushed his carapace.

Her hand returned a moment later, carefully feeling the heat coming off his dark shell with the palm. Her cold fingers travelled along the fevered leathery skin of an arm, along his shoulder and neck to rest on his cheek and he seemed to rouse only then, turning slightly to face her, opening his eyes slowly and giving her a lazy smile.

She felt freezing in comparison to him and she couldn’t help but shift a bit closer to soak in some of the warmth he was radiating. He only blinked up at her, as if in a daze or a dream, his pupils blown wide while he peered at her from under his heavy eyelids. He lifted his arm slowly and cupped her cheek mimicking her gesture and searing her skin.

“Donnie?” She whispered shyly but he didn’t respond.

It was as if he were in a trance, stroking her cool, freckled skin with a thumb and sliding his fingers against her hair. He wouldn’t have made such a bold gesture if he’d been completely awake, would have probably been too embarrassed to do something like that but right now he was only content and sleepy. April liked him this way, the others could wait or start eating lunch without them, she no longer cared.

She leaned into his large hand, pressing her face against it and sliding her arms around him as she lowered herself against his heated body. “So wa~arm.” She sighed into his neck as he curled around her, his long limbs drawing her further into his embrace before dozing off again. She decided she’d worry about getting him back to the farmhouse after a nice, warm nap.


	16. Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Illusion. Leo/Don 2003 SAINW.

Even without his eyesight Leonardo dashed over the rubble and through the hole in the side of the ruins of the old warehouse and out into the street. He stayed close to the walls and the alleys until he could reach the abandoned building which he'd turned into his temporary home. He waited over half an hour crouched in a shadow and huddled in his black trench-coat to make sure he hadn't been followed. Then he pushed aside some wooden crates and trash to crawl into the wall before tugging everything back into place. Once he had settled into his bedding piled up on the thin, smelly mattress on the floor he pulled a smooth box from his pocket with shaky hands. He breathed in slowly and pressed the side of it with a thumb.

“Entry two, one, one, four,” the recorded voice began. His voice... he'd almost forgotten how it sounded and had to choke back a sob as he listened to his long lost brother talk about an idea he'd had to upgrade the shell cells.

He pressed the side of the box again and the voice stopped, he couldn't hear what he was saying through his ragged breathing anyway and he needed a moment to compose himself.

He was still so very shaken up after coming across this find, he wasn't even sure why he'd gone back to the old, destroyed lair after all these years. Walking amongst the debris he'd kicked the little box by accident and it had turned on. Donatello's gentle voice echoed through the dead silence of the room, chuckling to himself about an amusing invention he'd come up with to get Mikey back for some prank. For a moment his confused mind could only think one thing.

He's back.

But soon after, the voice paused and read out another number and he knew how silly it was to have thought otherwise. He'd only come across a little sound recorder Donatello had probably used to keep track of the many ideas that popped up in his head much too quickly to sit down and write them out.

Leonardo sat up on the bed and hesitated for a moment before coming to a decision. It was probably not a very good idea but he couldn't help himself.

“Hey, Don, what are you working on?” He said out loud in a quiet voice before pressing the side of the box again.

“It should be a simple process to upgrade the shell cells to record the last locations so even if the device is turned off or is damaged in any way we still have a log of where it's been in the last... hmmm... say, twelve hours? Maybe twenty four would be better.”

“Yeah, good idea, Don.” Leonardo whispered to the empty room as Donatello's voice went quiet and then read out another number. For the rest of the night he closed his eyes and imagined himself back in the lab, speaking softly with his brother who in turn told him about discoveries, thoughts, ideas or just complained about something that had happened to him or some experiment that had failed. Donatello asked to be reminded to do something and Leonardo would agree to help or offer words of comfort and sympathy and praise.

When the little box beeped and went quiet on its own after what could have been hours, Leonardo cradled it to his chest tightly and slid down to lie on the bed. “It's late, you can finish all that tomorrow. Get some sleep, okay? Good night Don, I love you.”


	17. Total Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2003 Leo. His brothers don't realise the anger that burns inside him.

Leonardo inhaled slowly, searching for his centre as he blocked out the sound around him. He wasn’t meditating or at least he wasn’t officially meditating, he was sitting on the couch as Raph and Mikey fought over the remote, oblivious to his struggle to wrangle his emotions into the semblance of perfect calm and total control he usually radiated outwards.

His brothers had no idea, at least he didn’t think they did, of the turbulent emotions that usually boiled within him. Raphael was considered the hot-head, easily angered but only because he was the one who exploded in fits of rage. They never witnessed the cold fury that burned inside Leo’s veins at the slightest provocation. They didn’t know that he rose early to begin his strenuous training to try burn off the anger and impatience, to punish himself for his dark thoughts and instead believed he was just obsessed with perfect form and technique. Well, he was too… but it was more as a result of using it as a tool to control his inner demons, give them something to focus on other than his brothers.

Said brothers were now wrestling on the floor, kicking and biting and getting increasingly louder. He fisted his hands on his thighs and clenched his jaw. The impulse to grab them, pull them apart and yell at them to shut up was getting almost impossible to ignore and he considered it was time to excuse himself to his room, maybe they wouldn’t suspect anything if he skipped movie night. His mind filled with unwanted visions of him throwing them across the room, forcing them into submission and discipline and he knew he had to leave but before he could open his mouth to say anything a warm hand fell on his shoulder and he nearly jumped. Outwardly he hadn’t moved but his heart galloped in his chest at the unexpected contact, ready for a fight.

“Leo.” Don’s gentle voice whispered into his ear, his touch soothing his frayed nerves as if he were physically smoothing out the sharp edges in his mind. “Come to the lab for a moment,” he urged and walked away from him before he could get an answer so Leonardo had no choice but to follow.

Once in the lab, Donatello didn’t seem to need anything from him. “Just thought you could use a break from those two and I could use the company.” He answered his unspoken question with a soft smile and half a shrug before getting back to work.

Maybe he wasn’t being as secretive as he thought or maybe it was impossible to hide something like this from Donatello’s keen mind. Nevertheless, no more words were exchanged on the subject and instead they spent the rest of the night speaking quietly, Leonardo serving as a sounding board for Don to bounce ideas off of, his exercises in control forgotten as they conversed.


	18. When a Turtle Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each turtle's smile has different meaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired while watching adn chatting with turtle-sketches during her livestream.

Mikey smiles with his whole body. When he is truly happy he radiates, broadcasts his emotions with every movement, every noise and every step, with a wide grin showing all his teeth and lighting up the room, filling it with his laughter and spreading to those around him.

 

Leo doesn't smile often but when he does it's a soft, quiet thing, subtle but full of meaning. He smiles with his eyes, his lips only curl slightly and usually it's barely a twitch but his emotions escape unchecked through his gaze. When he smiles, his eyes are full of I love yous and thank yous and he becomes silent, losing his ability to form words. His eyes shine a little brighter when they are smiling and you'd be certain he's about to cry but no one has ever seen it happen.

 

Don's default expression is a smile yet there are a million different meanings to the upward curve of his lips that often graces his features. Usually they are patient and gentle, disarming and soft. Sometimes they are wry and devious, sharp and biting, other times witty or excited. They form a language of their own which his brothers have become fluent in. His joyful smiles are usually secret, pulled from him unexpectedly and often hidden behind a hand accompanied by darkened cheeks. His laugh is a soft intake of air you'd miss if you weren't listening. On the rare occasion he does laugh unrestrained you want to wrap yourself up in the noise and hold onto it for the fleeting moment it's there before it's gone.

 

Raph chuckles often but it's usually sarcastic, a sharp gravelly noise expelled through equally sharp teeth and a crooked grin. When he does laugh in earnest it's loud, honest and unmistakable, his head thrown back and barked out. His booming baritone vibrates through your body and dispels any dark shadows in the room by its sheer force. He isn't embarrassed by the tears he sometimes wipes away from the corner of his eyes when he's left breathless afterwards and it is usually accompanied by strong slaps on the back if you are in range and a smirk in your direction with a playful gleam in his eye that lasts for hours.

 


End file.
